


Akira Buys Heelys, More At 7

by Storijophe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Fast), Gen, No beta we die like my wallet, heelys, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storijophe/pseuds/Storijophe
Summary: He just happened to find them one day in the second-hand shop across the way. A little beat up, needing new laces, all black with red highlights, and gorgeous red wheels on the bottom.They were everything he’d wanted for years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Akira Buys Heelys, More At 7

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I found out you could buy Heelys on Amazon and now here we are, okay, leave me alone
> 
> This is literally just 'what if Akira found a pair of Heelys' and then I based everything off my own experiences. Go buy heelys, they're worth it and I love them, they're so damn fun

He just happened to find them one day in the second-hand shop across the way. A little beat up, needing new laces, all black with red highlights, and gorgeous red wheels on the bottom.

They were everything he’d wanted for years.

Of course, it turns out having wheels taped to your feet is an affront to nature, and Akira nearly broke his ankle the first day he had them. They also didn’t roll over his attic’s uneven wood floor very well, but that didn’t stop him.

Futaba was the first to see him have them (besides Morgana, who insisted they were a terrible idea). She just sort of froze for a second, then he thought she was having some sort of panic attack until he realized she just thought his ‘new’ Heelys were ‘thecoolestthinglikewhatthehellwheredidyouevenfindtheseI’msojealous _AKIRA_.’

Yusuke was next, and actually got inspired by the image of Akira nonchalantly gliding across the ground. Followed quickly by Makoto insisting they were ‘a terrible idea that would get him hurt,’ and Ryuji confidently proclaiming he could run faster than Akira could roll.

(Spoiler alert: He couldn’t. Not even close.)

Ann...mostly just thought they fit his aethstetic, and were exactly the kind of thing she’d expect him to buy. The whole ‘always wearing skates’ thing was sort of irrelevant to her. (The extra inch of height over normal shoes sure wasn’t though.)

Haru had her own pair. Because she wanted them when they came out, and her father was still nice enough to get her some. The image of her and Akira rolling around ~~like total dorks~~ looking awesome made her wear hers again, though she had to pull some strings to get a new pair that actually fit.

This, of course, led to everyone getting a pair. Because why not?

(Except Morgana. It turns out Haru couldn’t find somewhere that made shoes for cats _and_ would put wheels on them. Poor guy.)

From then on, the Phantom Thieves didn’t walk anywhere. Sojiro and Sae were _utterly_ baffled by the teens’ newest strange behavior, but - they just kind of rolled it. It was hardly the strangest thing they'd seen, after all.


End file.
